Mobile and wearable electronics conventionally combine compact electronic components with a self-contained, non-volatile power source. The power source, such as a battery, supercapacitor, and the like, may provide power for sensors, controllers, communications, and so forth. Data to and from the electronics may be transmitted via various forms of wired and wireless communications.